Undenaible
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Sakura gets drunk and ends up cheating on her boyfriend. But it was an accident right? Why should it matter? Sasusaku and slight KibaSaku.Other pairs to.
1. Hungover

**Im waiting to get my hunting licence up at my grandma's and I'm extremly bored. I've been on wifi all day every day. This came into my mind one night while I was playing with my friends on wifi. Couldn't get it out of my mind so I put it on paper for in the morning. Sakuras POV because it's better when I write that way.**

**Disclaimer:Ok I don't own Naruto and I never will.**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

Normal

Undeniable

The light from the blinds woke me up. I could feel my hangover starting to affect me. I moaned as I felt something grab me from behind.

"Good morning."

I paused. That wasn't my boyfriends voice. And that definitely wasn't the way he talked in the morning. he would normally say something perverted. He was holding me different too. It was to...gentle. It took me a minute to regather all that had happened last night. I gasped and started to squirm. He surprisingly let go without any fight at all. I jumped out of bed and started gathering my clothes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?" I didn't answer and walked as swiftly as I could to the bathroom. As soon as I was out I saw he was laying on the bed with his pants from last night on with a confused expression on his face.

_At least he has the courtesy to dress!_ I tried to shut my voice out of my head. I gave him a glance and hurried out of his room. To bad he followed me.

"Sakura, whats wrong?" I turned and glared at him.

"What do you mean whats wrong? I got drunk last night and slept with someone who is definitely not my boyfriend!" I quickly put my hand on my head. I needed to calm down and remember I had a hangover. He tilted his head.

"So...you're leaving?" He said it so quiet I was almost sure he hadn't said it. I rooled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm going home and we will never speak of this again. I'll go home, get a shower, and go to work. This never happened. Nobody needs to know." As I turned and opened the door I heard him say one last thing. He didn't say it angry and he didn't say it tonelessly. He said it with an emotion I could not place.

"I won't tell anyone Sakura I promise. But remember, you can't deny the undeniable."

**Well there it is. It took me hours to find a decent title. Review please! Tell me what you think and tell me any ideas for future chapters. Thanks!**


	2. Boyfriend

**Ok so I'm actually at my friends right now (He's playing Halo 3 and I got sick of playing) He told me he wanted my new Chapter and that reminded me I haven't updated in a while. So here goes! Still Sakura's POV because that's how I roll…  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything close to it.**

I ran home as fast as I could. I needed a shower. I needed to wash his scent off of me. I could only pray that my boyfriend was asleep. If he wasn't I had no idea what I would do. I knew he would smell me. I was pretty sure he'd be sleeping now though. It was only around ten and he normally slept in till noon. I reached the door and took a deep breath. I needed to keep quiet…

I gasped as I stepped in. he was standing there. Staring at me. He grunted and motioned for me to come forward with his head. Darn it. I should've known the dog would give me away!

"Where were you all night? I waited, but now I see that was completely unnecessary..." I gulped as his eyes accessed me. The dog, Akamaru, growled and turned obviously talking to Kiba.

His eyes widened and I instantly knew what Akamaru had told him. He gasped and finally looked up.

"What did you _do?"_ He growled and suddenly I found the floor very interesting. I heard him make a noise in the back of his throat. He wanted an answer. I said everything without looking up.

"I did nothing. I went drinking and got drunk. I was so drunk I had to go home with a friend. I promise you I did nothing." He stared me down.

"Who?" I struggled for an answer, but didn't show it on my face obviously otherwise he would've growled again.

"Ino." He scrutinized my expression. I hoped I wasn't giving anything away…

"If I call Ino what will she say?" _Hopefully that I was over her house._ I silently reminded myself.

"Call her." He watched me and headed towards the phone. His eyes never left mine. I watched as he dialed the number and waited. I could feel the sweat. Darn I really needed that shower.

"Yes hello? Yes Ino listen I have a question to ask you. No, I'm sorry if I made you get out of the shower, but I need some answers. It's about Sakura, was she with you last night?" I could feel my pulse go up as he paused. "She never came home last night. No she is here now…No, answer the question." There was another pause. "Really? You're sure she was there?" I held my breath, holding the relief in. "Alright that's all I wanted. Thank you." I watched him hang up. "She says you were over there." I nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." I kissed him on the cheek. "I really need a shower I stink like alcohol" He gave a light laugh and I headed into the warm inviting shower.

When I got out I finally realized what time it was. "Oh shoot!" I rushed to get dressed and get into my clothes. I ran out the door, not only because I was late, but because I hated lying. And I didn't think I could stand to be near him for much longer without cracking.

I hurried into Tsunade's office to try and explain my tardiness. She wasn't happy. At all. She looked up and glared at me. Then I realized she had no sake.

"Where have you been?" I sighed.

"It's very long. Can't we skip it today?" She nodded lazily.

"It's probably best if we do. You were behind on your paperwork already." She waved me off and I simply smiled in gratitude. Never thought I'd be grateful for paperwork. It gave me an excuse to be home late though. Tomorrow was my day off and I needed to think of what I was going to tell Ino. To bad she knew my schedule. She deserved the truth though. She could help me anyway. I needed support from _someone._ I sighed. Even with Sasuke cooperating and not telling anybody this was still going to be hell.

**Well took me an hour to write. Plus the half hour it took to revise. I'm sorry if It's still short. There will be more I promise! I should have it up in 2 to 3 days!**

**That purple button? Press it. All you have to do is say 'good story' That's all I'm asking for! sigh please review!**


	3. Oh no

**I wanted this up yesterday, but I couldn't get it finished! I wasn't sure I could get it up today, since my sister is coming to visit, but I woke up earlier so I could get it done before she gets here. Well here it goes. It's kind of short mind you since I still hardly had any time. Oh and they time skips a bit big and though I normally hate time skips there is a purpose to it. And I'm thirteen and have no idea how much time to skip for this…circumstance. If anyone knows please tell me if it needs fixed.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this? I do not own Naruto.**

I woke up covered in sweat, my mouth open ready to scream. Luckily I caught myself before I did. _Just a dream, It's only a dream. Not real. None of It was real. _The bed shifted next to me and I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes. I couldn't, wouldn't let him see this. Kiba opened his eyes and faced me.

"Good morning." He had a satisfied smirk on his face. I giggled and dipped for a kiss.

"Love you." I winked and got up to go get a much needed shower and collect my thoughts. He called to me as I turned the shower on.

"I have a really long mission today babe. I won't be back till probably sometime next month." I blinked. A month? I sighed. I guess I would have to go over Ino's a lot. I could still remember when I had told Ino what had really happened…

_Flashback_

_The phone rang. "Hello? This is Ino may I ask who I'm speaking with?" I giggled at the sentence her dad had pounded into our heads because it was what we were supposed to say when we called someone._

"_This is Sakura. No need to worry Kiba-kun's on a mission today." _

"_Ok good do you want to explain why I needed to cover for you yesterday?" I sighed_

"_Ok well last night I was drunk…and Sasuke was drunk-"_

"_Sakura! You didn't! Oh no…did you…?" I was holding back tears._

"_Yeah, but he promised not to tell anyone." She was silent._

"_Well I'm here for you. Whenever you need me." I smiled._

"_I owe you tons. Thank you Ino." I hoped my voice didn't sound to desperate…_

_End Flashback_

It had been almost six weeks since that night with Sasuke…And I was still having dreams of it. I loved Kiba, yes. But…I still loved Sasuke. No matter how much I denied it, I loved that night. It drove me insane. The touches, the kisses… I had convinced myself a while ago to avoid Sasuke at all costs. I was very successful with that to. I had hardly seen him, let alone talk to him in the six weeks. I only wish it was helping. Sometimes I had a hard time kissing Kiba.

I sighed and turned the shower hotter. I had been in a while, I was running out of hot water. I stayed in a bit longer then got out. I went strait into the bedroom and started getting my clothes out. I glanced at the calendar before I headed into the bathroom. I entered the door and froze. Wait…what day was it?! I walked backwards and stared at the calendar. I counted the days on my fingers. Once, twice, again, again….Oh my god. I was late. A week late! I gasped for air. I needed…I couldn't be. No! I couldn't be! I ran into the bathroom and hurriedly grabbed the white, unopened box we had bought just in case a year ago. I didn't pay any attention to the sticks that fell out onto the floor. I just needed to see…

I waited…_beep, beep _I gasped as I rushed myself to look down at the stick…

**Haha. I'm so evil. Cliffy! I'm not so good at leaving cliffs though… Well it took me two hours! Ahhh, it looks better than I thought it would…**

**Review! I love reviewers it gives me ideas and makes me write faster! Reviewers are awesome! Constructive criticism also appreciated! **


	4. What now?

**I want to say something here-Sakura is my favorite character. I do not enjoy reading comments that imply that Sakura is a slut or a whore. I am a strong SasuSaku supporter. This story is a SasuSaku story. That is why at the top of this page the characters names that are up there are Sakura H. and Sasuke U.! Don't give me all these comments. I don't like KibaSaku, but I needed someone for her to be with and Kiba is my second favorite so I chose him. And for you people that say Kiba doesn't deserve this-If you were seduced by the man of your dreams while you were drunk, even IF you had a boyfriend you can't honestly tell me you would walk away from him telling him to back the hell off because you have a boyfriend. You probably wouldn't even need to be drunk! I'm normally a very nice kid, but I'm really getting my buttons pushed over here. (Sighs) Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned Naruto, never will. Guarantee it. **

I just sat there. Staring. I was in complete shock. Down on that little white stick was a small plus sign. That could mean only one thing.

I was pregnant. I had no words to describe this feeling. I was terrified. Kiba was leaving for heavens sake! _Oh dear Kami-sama, what am I going to do?!_ I stared at the evil white stick. I needed to talk to Tsunade-sama, that's what I had to do. I wasn't ready for her to hear yet though…I needed to cry. Just cry. Tomorrow I would tell her. Today I would go and cry to Ino. I couldn't be pregnant! Kiba didn't want kids! He said that they were nuisances who would ruin things by screaming and yelling.

That's when I got the idea. _Abortion._

Sure it wasn't too nice, but Kiba wouldn't need to know about it and everything would be solved. Though I had no idea how I could get pregnant when I was on birth control and we always used protection. I guess it was just a rare case…

I sighed and walked over to the phone to call Ino. I was hoping she'd let me stay the night, since I didn't want to go through this alone. Ino wouldn't agree with the abortion and I knew it. She was one of the people who thought it was wrong, because it was killing a child. I used to think that, but this was needed. Kiba would drop me if he knew I was pregnant.

I dialed Ino's number and wished for the best.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

It's been forever since I've seen Sakura. Ever since that night she has been avoiding me and its driving me crazy! Isn't she the one who just wanted to forget it anyways? I sighed as I watched Naruto eat away all my money in ramen. He looked up at me and slurped his noodles up to speak. I cringed. Hadn't anyone taught him manners? He smiled his fox grin at me.

"Teme, what's up? You seem more out of it than usual. Did you want some?" His face was scrutinizing. His eyebrows furrowed at the center…trying to find something wrong…

"I'm completely fine dobe. Just finish sucking me dry of my money so I can go." He laughed.

"I'm almost done so don't worry! Sides, you're like rich. I can't eat you out of all your money." There was that stupid grin again. I twitched.

"Hn." He gave another slurp. Then announced that he was done. Thank kami-sama. This kid really needed to learn some manners.

"So teme, have you seen Sakura in a while?I saw her yesterday. She's been really busy and took a bunch of extra work from baa-chan (A/N:I couldn't remember what he called her)" I felt my anger boil. So she would go and see him but not me? And she had took more work! She was avoiding me!

"No I havn't seen her, but when you see her again tell her that-no never mind. I'll see you later Naruto." I ran off before he could even get a word in. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do, but I needed to punch something…

**Well that's it. I'm really sorry for the late update, but I had got my friend in trouble (Actually my other friend got him in trouble but it was my fault) And I told him we couldn't be friends because he would probably get in more trouble. So I was angry and then depressed. Emotions that do not make good fics. So again I apologize but if I had wrote it earlier It would have had my crazy emotions in it. Please R&R it makes me update faster!!**

**Ja ne everyone!**


End file.
